


Before tomorrow.

by sundaymorning



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2013-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-27 16:21:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/981045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sundaymorning/pseuds/sundaymorning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A passing thought about Jenson and Nico after the Singapore GP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> This ship needs to sail pleaseeee.

It’s almost close to the break of dawn when Jenson leaves the Ku De Ta and heads for his room, mind reeling from a high. Eyes closed and lying on the covers, he is so very tired, yet ridiculously awake. He thinks back on the night’s race and the moment Nico overtook him in his Mercedes and that faint bit of dullness and slight tightening in his chest when Nico passed him by.

It was somehow all the interaction they’ve had that week and surely, they could be closer than of late, but those were younger years and some things were spoken of no more and moments were fleeting and they had become different people. So that was that.


End file.
